A Little Help From My Friends
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Valentine's Day doesn't go as planned for Dean Ambrose.


Hello everybody, So I decided to write this little one-shot for all of you lovely people out there because I'm in a good mood so enjoy.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, but nobody's perfect so get over it.

* * *

Well I'm not old and I'm not hellbent on taking down a stone cold rattlesnake so I guess I'm not Vince McMahon and I don't own anything.

* * *

If you were to ask Dean Ambrose what was the worst day of his life he'd most likely say Valentine's day.

Why?

Because the salad, bread sticks, and spaghetti he had delivered were all over the floor AND furniture.

And who was standing at the scene of the crime?

His dear friends Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, Brie Bella, Seth Rollins, and Paige all looking down at their feet.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Dean asked giving everyone the crazy eyes.

"Dean I can go in the kitchen if you want and make you something" Nikki said trying to make Dean feel better.

"Um you probably don't wanna go in there" Paige said looking at the kitchen door.

Well Dean being Dean ignored what Paige just said and went into the kitchen anyway.

"Oh shit" Dolph said as Dean stepped inside.

"THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Dean screamed practically braking the kitchen door off as he walked back to his "friends".

"What happened?" Nikki asked taking Dean's hand trying to stop him for murdering everyone in the room.

"It all started when Dean left" Seth said.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"This table needs flowers" Dolph said looking down at the table Brie and Paige decorated.

"Shut up Dolph it looks fine" Brie said putting the silverware on the table.

"No it needs flowers I'm gonna go and get some" And with that being said Dolph left.

"Girl" Paige laughed setting the napkins on the table.

"How long is Dean supposed to be gone?" Seth asked setting the candles.

Roman laughed "He took Nikki to the mall!"

"Yeah Seth we've got PLENTY of time to get this place decorated". Brie laughed

They continued decorating when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Paige said running into Deans bedroom to answer the phone.

"Done!" Brie cheered smiling at her finished work.

"Lookin' good babygirl" Roman said smiling at her.

"Thanks Nikki's going to love it" Brie said giving Roman a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes well she's not going to like the food cause its not coming". Paige said walking into the room.

"What!?" Seth said putting the lighter down.

"Why?" Brie said stepping closer to Paige.

"They said Dean was one of the last to call and they don't have enough bread so for some odd reason their cutting the whole bloody meal off" Paige said seating down on the couch.

"They can't be serious" Roman said rolling his eyes.

"They are" Paige said pulling out her phone.

"Well then me and Paige will make the food!" Brie smiled grabbing Paige's hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"WHAT!?" Paige said tripping over herself.

While Brie and Paige were in the kitchen cooking, Roman and Seth were in the living room goofing off.

"I'm way stronger then you Rome just watch, I'm gonna knock you down on that couch.

"Go on and try Superman" Roman mocked.

Seth ran to the other side of the room and got into position.

"Get ready Roman!"

And with that Seth ran towards Roman jumping on the table for height breaking it, and knocking Roman down on the couch.

"What was that sound?" Paige asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Seth's fat ass breaking the table". Roman said looking over at Seth.

"Oops" Seth said trying not to laugh.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes before your breaking something". Brie said coming out of the kitchen giving both of them the evil eyes.

"Seth did -"

Before Roman could put the blame on Seth the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Paige said opening the door.

"Here" the delivery guy said giving Paige the food.

"I thought it wasn't coming" Paige said confused.

"Well it's here now so enjoy" the delivery guy said leaving.

"GO TO BLOODY HELL!" Paige yelled as he left slamming the door.

"Bitch" she said putting the food on the couch.

"Well I guess the food in the kitchen isn't necessary" Seth said pulling a bread stick out if the box.

"Yeah but the table is" Brie said.

"Yeah fat ass fix the table" Paige said as she started looking for glue.

* * *

After two tubes of guerrilla glue and duck taping the legs in place, they sat the food on the table.

"We're finally done!" Brie smiled laying on the couch.

"Yeah now all we gotta do is wait until Dean and Nik get back here" Roman said picking up Brie's legs and sitting down putting her legs over his.

"Hey do you guys smell something?" Seth asked looking at the kitchen door.

"Oh right the foods still on" Brie said getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Brie walked back out with smoke coming though the door.

"The kitchen is on fire, I repeat THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Seth yelled.

"No we're not stop panicking and open the door!" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Right" Seth said trying to open the door.

"IT WON'T OPEN! Brie yelled kicking the door.

"Seriously?" Paige asked pushing Seth and Brie out of the way.

"I got this" she said on the handle pulling it off.

"Oops...now you and panic". Paige said as she sat on the couch and pulled out her phone.

AHHHHHHH!" Brie screamed as Seth passed out.

"WILL YOU STOP!?" Roman said taking Brie's hand.

"EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE FINE" He assured her.

"Yay Roman to the rescue!" Paige mocked playing games on her phone.

Roman rolled his eyes at her as he ran to the bathroom with Brie and grabbed three buckets.

* * *

"Fill these up with water" Roman said grabbing one that was full and running back to kitchen.

After 20 bucks of water(15 for the fire 5 to revive Seth) Everybody stood around the mess the created.

Brie knocked the table over giving bucks of water to Roman tracking the food everywhere.

And Paige only made matters worst when she started throwing meatballs on the ceiling fan, and on the walls saying " It looked to boring in here".

So they all sat on the couch wondering what to do when the door opened.

"What happened in here?" Dolph asked with his precious flowers in hand.

* * *

"And then five minutes later you walked into the place" Roman finished looking at Dean and Nikki's shocked faces.

"Wait Dolph you were gone for three hours looking for flowers?"Dean asked looking at him.

"Our kitchen was on fire and THAT is the question you ask!? Nikki said looking at Dean.

"Hey I did this for the two of you" Dolph said putting his hands on his hips.

"Ungrateful" Brie said shaking her head.

"Jerks" Roman chimes in.

"Jackasses"

Everyone looked at Paige.

"What! You were all thinking You

"You know all of this wouldn't of happened if you just took her out to eat Dean" Seth said.

Dean pulled at his hair and pointed at the door.

"Get out!"

They all walked out one by one with Dolph muttering "bitches" slamming the door behind him.

"I'm gonna kill them" Dean said kicking the door.

"I'm gonna order a pizza" Nikki said grabbing the phone.

"You do that" Dean said jumping on the coach making it brake in half.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM" Dean yelled running out of the house and chasing the car down the street.

* * *

If you want a one shot just PM me.

Please leave a happy review.

And in the words of Mick Foley remember "Hugs not drugs!"


End file.
